


CREATION: Reformed

by Ritaptor



Category: CREATION:Reformed, Fantasy - Fandom, First work, Original Work, Real life - Fandom, mblackwood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritaptor/pseuds/Ritaptor
Summary: An assassin on the services of Vatican tries to escape that life. But she can't sadly. She gets into Vaticans secret prison for three years. After that there comes a fresh wind breeze. A fresh change.She gets moved from her cell to a showing. There the tech-world meets the spiritual world. An android gets paired with a demon through summoning. Will that go well?





	1. Intro.

The room was white. My head felt heavy. My sight was dimmed. Where was I? 


	2. From the beginning of time.

I felt that I was weak. I, a woman. Of course I was weak. Women are weak, so they told me. Everyone around me. Did I believe it? I had to. Just like I had to believe in the false idol who died for me, for all of us, on a damn cross. When I reached the age where I could join the first holy Communion, I knew that all of this was fake. 

I've had the baptism done, I remember the day of my communion. I remember the stress before I had to make my speech during the confirmation ceremony. But never have I ever believed in all of this. I never felt the presence of the God. Only eyes, of the audience piercing my back.   
I grew up in Vatican. In the middle of it. To be an assassin. To be a murderer in the name of Jesus Christ. I know how to fight, how to aim weapons and how to lie. 

Lies. I've told so many. Can't remember any of them. Did I lie this morning? God only knows. Or could know if he was here. And I've heard lies being told. Every class that I've took.   
"Jesus is here with us.", "Your aim is great.", "We would miss you if you were gone.", "You're really clever!". And the most repetitive one: "Vatican City is grateful for your services."  

They've been giving me dirty looks. I knew they thought of me as 'The Whore of Babylon'. The most unholy creature. Nastiest looking human. Afraid to touch me, afraid to talk to me, afraid. Fear? Could they fear that? I surely felt it everyday. I was the only woman there. Besides nuns, but they weren't here for training. They genuinely prayed. They believed. I envied them for a long, long time. They had a purpose. I didn't, besides dying maybe. 

I was the only woman between men. I was the only female student. I was unwanted. I was because I had to. Not because I signed up willingly. The caregivers who hosted me, gave me away. Human trafficking of some sort. I admit. I am special. My skin is almost as white as a fucking sheet of paper they signed.   
Well not anymore, it's yellow now. Sign of the times.   
My hair is also white. Eyes blue. And I hate it. But I never had the chance to lay my hands on some hair-dye. Funny huh? Not for me, sadly. Ha. 

Classes here look weird. First years here have been fine. Just like a normal school. With early waking up, at six o'clock. Learning to write and read. Read the bible of course. The only book I need in my life. I can quote anything blindly. Then we've gotten introduced to weapons. Swords. Knifes. Guns. Ropes. Your own hands. They trained us to use our mind to over win anything. Any obstacle. Any enemy. Any thought you have. Any doubt. Overcome yourself. And we did. 

We became the best year they've ever trained. Successful assassins. In kills and intelligence. Some of them got hired by some companies at the nearly age of eighteen. That's great for Vatican. Spies from the inside.

**Brainwashing.**  I call it. I've had their hands on my eyes for too long.   
I've decided to run. To get away. As far as I can. Fake my death if possible.   
Live my life as I want it. Leave the demons behind. Start. Finally start.

So I packed my things. I packed all I had and tried. But as soon as I wanted to cross the main entrance, I collapsed. My face had met the ground. "Thus it's impossible." I remember thinking.   
I was twenty two back then. Three years have passed, and my foot didn't with the entrance.   
There is this guy. And there's something about him. Not the fact that he has the darkest skin on here. There are only whites here. But he's sharp, in every move. Look. Gesture. Word. He never said anything to me. It's always the same sentence. 

" _Open gate five. Start session."_ then the beep follows. And I see him. They keep me in a white room. No windows besides this one big one. Like a wall. Bulletproof. Three layers even. I knew about it before, so I didn't even dream of breaking it with... nothing. There is nothing in this room besides me. All white. The bed moves out of the wall when the night rest time comes. So does the door that leads to the bathroom. 

But anyway. I see him. He sees me. Sitting on the ground. Cross legged. Elbows resting on knees. And we say nothing to each other. I never started a conversation. And he's probably not allowed to talk with the prisoners. I'm not a guest here. I've only been a tool in their collection. A screwdriver maybe. I don't know. My thoughts swim off into the ocean of silliness. Will I go insane? Just being here with myself alone is a torture.

But we stare at each other. I know every detail on his face now. He has beautiful brown eyes. Freckles and a small mole next to the outer corner of his left eye. Dark hair. Kept in dreadlocks. Not too long. Kind of standing up. His skin contrasts beautifully with the perfectly white ironed button-up shirt. A gold with black necklace of the cross. Quite subtle, nothing too much. Long black coat with black pants. Shoes out of leather. Classy man, shortly. But he himself isn't short at all. I could guess he's like one meter eighty. Maybe above that even. I'm not a champion in measurements. As the minutes pass we keep silence. And when the time ends, he just turns his back to me. Almost like a gesture that he trusts me. Well, no wonder. I'm locked. I watch him disappear.

" _Open gate five. Session finished._ " and so ends my day. I don't eat much, I have no feeling of time passing besides that one special moment everyday. Why does he come here? Is he assigned? Will I be seeing him till the end of time? Will this be my end? Killing routine of boredom. Get up, wash yourself then eat. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Don't scream. They can't break you. They won't. You won't.   
Wait.   
Open gate five and start the session. Try not to cry. He doesn't understand, does he? Is he the same as me? Would he kill me if I tried to escape out of this room? Behind this window there is nothing. Just another white. Just nothing, just like me. How do I keep myself sane?  
  


I couldn't. 

My breakdown happend at the twenty first of April. At eight p.m.  
I screamed out my lungs, cried my eyes out, hurt myself. Hurt my hands trying to break out. Hurt my head, leaving blood on the glass. Hurt my feet, breaking my toes. Hurt my knees. Blood was such an unique thing to see. The white drove me insane. I drove myself insane. Am I?   
They got to me in the morning, next day. Twenty second of April. Six a.m. I got to see the medics office, despite the strong drugs I've gotten. I didn't even resist to them. I wanted to get help. I wanted to get out of there. But there wasn't anything different. The same white ceiling. Tears out of my eyes. Salty taste. A light. Blinding. Black-out, ironically. 

I woke up in a gray room. Big window wall. And in front of it there he stood. Looking like an angel. Or how I always imagined them to be. He didn't change. Only he had glasses on today. He never did before. I stood up from the ground. Struggling I tried to reach the window. I could not on both legs. How pathetic have I been looking, crouching to him. I put my hand to the cold glass, like it meant something. But it didn't. He stared down at me. And I smiled. And cried again. He was like me. Just like me. But he meant something. He knew who he was. I could see it in his eyes. He was cold, just like the glass. He knew what he was doing. I slammed on the window. An electric shock zapped me right. I deserved it. Frightened I looked at my fingers. The index one had some troubles. Twitches run through it uncontrollably. I looked up at him. A shadow of a smile seemed leave his face. 

"What name do you use?" I asked, my voice sounding weird in my own ears. How long did I keep silence? He didn't answer immediately. I assumed he hesitated. 

"Moses." I couldn't imagine a more beautiful sounding name. Especially in his voice. I repeated his name a few times. Eyes running from his eyes to his hands. Feet. Nose and finally his eyes again.   
"And you are?" he asked this time. It surprised me. He has caught me off guard. I needed a moment. Who was I? Was I even a person? Or am I just a weak bitch. I had a feeling he thought of me so.   
"Meredith, right?" a question from his side again. And my name never sounded this beautiful. And I suddenly didn't know anything anymore. He smiled. A true smile, or he was a great actor. But as his smile disappeared, so did he. I was in room R ninety two now. He said the gate and that number. Session finished.   
  


_Session finished._


	3. My birth was an error.

He didn't come for, what it felt, ages. It got me uneasy. I didn't know what was happening. Everything was different here. They didn't handle me like I was a child. I think they saw my documents. Now they know who I really am. Wish I knew myself.

The waking up was standard, the same hour I think. Otherwise I'd have troubles with it, and thus troubles with them. Would that result in an another electric shock? This unit had their rules straight. You're not arguing with them. Shower. This time in a single room, where only the shower head existed and a hook for the towel The water was ice cold and the towel barely absorbed any water. Second room was a toilet. Or remains of it. You had to stand. They gave you five minutes to shower and one minute in the restroom. After that I received breakfast. Or rather it was laying there in the middle of the room on a silver colored plate, looking cheap. No human interaction.

It's not like they couldn't afford a real silver plate. Fuck, they could have a golden one everyday and eat from it just once. Then throw it away and receive a new one. Money was nothing to them. Just a paper. They could wipe their asses with it. Vatican had the proceedings of churches all over the world. Like a mafia de facto. But with a better cover up. Who in the heavens would need an assassin in a church, during a mass. Just so the victim would be murdered silently. Stabbed in the back. Literally.

I pretended he had a heart attack. Took him outside. Blood already soaked into his white shirt. Good thing his jacket was black. I placed him on the marble stairs and took a sit next to him. Asked him if he wanted a cigarette. He didn't. What a shame. I had to smoke alone. While looking around I came to conclusion that this was quite a peaceful place. There were some trees planted and the grass between the pavements was green. Pigeons flying around from a farm nearby. I saw it while walking towards the church. No wind at all, but there wasn't any sun either. It wasn't too cold, but not warm either. I looked at the man's face.

\- Vatican sends their regards. - I said, monotonously, while blowing the smoke out of my lungs. His head turned slowly towards me. Eyes big, filled with tears and fear.

\- What did I do to deserve such death? - he asked. I shrugged. If I knew all the details, I would have to be eliminated myself. Quick glance at my watch, the mass was almost over. My wig landed in the trash. No one could recognize me in that city. I walked out of the church area, crossed the street where a car awaited. It started it's engine and I had to walk for a time till we could disappear behind a corner. Then I stepped in, onto the back seats. A tablet was waiting for me. Had to fill the rapport, and so I did. The driver nor me said anything. They got me back to the main building. It was quite a ride. Three hours in silence. But after all, the mission was a success. I did what they asked. I had blood on my hands.

I am a murderer.

During the free time I, thankfully, have gotten from the guards, I evaluated every death I brought. I could have been working in some mines or in the laundry. But I got myself for entertaining. I wonder what's worse.

And I wonder what would happen if my caregivers were normal. Would I join a normal school? I never been to one. The school and the gun training all were happening in the same building. Everything was right where we needed it. We got out rooms on the side B., and the class in the middle hall. Side A. was the cafeteria for different student years. For different people. You could say I was happy there. I had everything I asked.

Unlimited supply of books. Every gun I could imagine. Training assistants. The food wasn't half bad. Drawing rooms, with unlimited supplies of anything. From pencils to paint. A relaxation method for some. I preferred to stay in the training. I didn't have time to dwell on the misery happening to me while trying to use my arms for pull ups. I have time now.

What would happen if I wasn't born at all. Well, nothing. Of course. But what if I wasn't like I was. Would that change anything if I had brown hair? If my eyes were black? If I fucking strangled myself with the umbilical cord? I wish my birth didn't take place, it's an error. All I did was an error. Simply a glitch. If we were to live in the systems of computers I'd be removed.

My thoughts circulated between hating myself and thinking of suicide.

\- Open gate R ninety-two please. - a voice sounded. It was him, Moses. I found myself sitting on the ground and waiting like a child for their favorite television program to come up. Two other men entered with him. They looked bigger than Moses. No doubt their presence existed only out of protein shakes and a balanced diet, that collapsed during the weekends. One held a notepad and a pen, and the other a chair. The chair unfolded and was placed just in front of me. It was made from some cheap and light metal. The sitting covered in black material just like the back piece.

\- Thank you. - said Moses after settling down and taking the notepad. He looked at me. I didn't hear any "Session start.". It made me wonder, what will happen.

All was revealed very soon. He had to question me. And I had to answer as well as I possibly could. The questions varied in their kind. From "What's the capital city of Brazil" to "Which gun do you use when you want to murder silently?" Well, I couldn't tell. Profession secrecy. I smiled politely at him. He smiled back. Silence was only broken by the scrapping of the pen on paper. The two other men, who now were standing by the wall, were spectators, I figured. One controlled me, the other controlled Moses. Another couple of questions.

\- How are you? - he said. I was surprised. Why would he even bother to ask me how I feel? Why would he even care? Or is this another question from the sheet? He had a bit op papers on his lap. At least ten from what I could see.

\- I think I'm fine. - I answered finally. He nodded. No pen stroke. No box check. Nothing. The pen landed behind his ear. Pad on the ground. He clasped his hand together and leaned forward while looking at me. Elbows resting on his knees. I laughed.

\- Am I a testing subject? What do all those questions mean? What is this all?

\- Well, in fact, you are. How did you guess?

\- We had a class once. About experimenting on rats and how they sometimes behave like humans. The scientist first tested those creatures before picking the final bunch who would join the experiment. - I shrugged. He didn't look impressed, it was the same stale emotion as before.

\- You qualify. - he said.

\- Don't we all? - I said, a bit in shock. Actually not knowing if it made sense at all. He stood up. Left. No answer.

The night was a sleepless one for me. What did I qualify for? All this time, was I just a subject? Rabbit? Rat? Cells combined. A soul in a shell. Three years watching me. Testing me. I slowly began to understand. They took my fingerprints and some lie detector tests. I can recall them asking me millions of questions. Was this just a beginning?

What do they want to test? I don't recall Vatican experimenting on humans. Only on animals, but that stopped ten years ago. Do they want to produce their own weapons? Fine with me if I have to be on the production line. A paradox, I suddenly thought. I'd like to escape this with a suicide, but wouldn't like to die from someone's hands. I stood up from my bed, decided to do some stretching.

You're better off not thinking. Follow blindly. Wait and see. Time will tell. Be a sheep, follow the Lord. Where is he? I always questioned.

I remember someone saying that. A teacher. Leon was his name. He was a tall priest. Specialized in firearms. He disliked backchat. Threatened us with his revolver. I can recall him always wearing black. Pants, shirt with that clerical collar of them and shoes. He had a watch on his right wrist. I always found that quite odd. He wasn't left handed or anything. His hair had a color of a wet brown dog. Labrador suited him the best I guess. Always neatly combed down. His face was pale, showing the dark circles under his deep sunken eyes. Nose pointy. Cheekbones high.

He looked as if he was dying.

During the aiming exercises he came up to me, grabbed my wrists and held them tightly. He explained, really calmly that they're way too loose. I have to be a statue while aiming. " _A fucking stone. Do you understand?_ " He was far too close as for my taste. I never had personal boundaries explained to me. I felt he was onto something bad.

I was ten years old back then. He taught me how to kill. I bet a hundred dollars that that would be applauded in America if he was my father.

But he wasn't, luckily. He was an offender, it turned out. The amount of times he groped me is already gone from my memory. I never wanted to remember that, and I did not. The brain is amazing, sometimes. I never felt like he had any good intentions. Sure, he was clever, but all he wanted was chaos. He wanted to be the man who controlled Vatican. Never fulfilled dreams are dangerous to pass onto the next generation. Many of the boys got aggressive while Leon was spreading the fire.

No one got shot ever, so maybe that's why he kept on giving those lessons. He's around his sixties now I'm right.

His figure and posture was always so full of itself. He was a confident man. There was something breathtaking in the way he reloaded the more modern firearms and shot a couple times to give them a test. Grace even. Or just the fact that he did it daily.

I've seen a couple more men with that grace of knowledge of what they're doing. Like my martial arts teacher for example. He didn't stay for too long. He was called Minzhe. He had dark hair always in braid. Never lose. Maybe during the showers but that was his choice. He excelled in every sport you could think of, not only the fighting ones. I knew he liked badminton the most in his free time.

But he was too sensitive for Vatican tastes. He officially left us when I was fifteen, after two years of teaching. Somewhere inside I felt that he was a dead man. What could he possibly know that that got him killed?

I wish I had a glass ceiling here instead of this brick. Or at least a pencil so I could draw on the walls. Grey was a nice change, but no better than white. I never had a favorite color. Most of people had. Yellow's pretty, but so is blue. Which color isn't actually? They all can make a beautiful whole piece with the right companions.

Humans can make a beautiful unity with the right means. Vatican only had religion. That's a lot to unite the people. And enough to make them do what Vatican wants.

Would they brainwash me again then? This time for real? What do they want from me? Where did I go wrong? Sure, the exodus plan was a dumb one. Shouldn't even try, now that I'm looking back at it.

Standing up from the ground after stretching my legs, I headed back to bed. Who knows how many hours of sleep I can get. Maybe those will be my last?


	4. Enter: Adam

The morning rolled around eventually. I didn't get much sleep as it turned out. When the alarm sounded I could barely open my eyes. The guards were really generous today, I got ten minutes of showering, even though I was finished in those usual five. So the next five I just stood outside of the cabin. There was no mirror here, so I couldn't check if I looked alright. I couldn't even do that in the window reflection. I wonder how they managed to do that.

When I walked out of the room my breakfast was already served. I got warm tea, with sugar! It tasted weird after I took a sip. I haven't had anything sweet in years. It surely was a nice change. As the main dish to eat I received an omelette. With tomatoes and ham and cheese and all that stuff. Also warm. I was positively surprised with this. And suspicious.Never in all those years had I eaten anything this nice.

\- Was the omelette nice? - an abrupt voice behind my back made me jump up. I almost hit Moses in his face. He stopped my fist just before it reached his nose.Human interaction. Touching. Feeling. I was shocked. We stared at each other. I felt like a wild animal trying to defend itself from a predator. But he wasn't one, I understood. Then I put my hand down, slowly, awaiting a reaction. He only smiled kindly. Warmth emitting from his eyes I have been staring in for so long. I felt safe all of sudden.

\- It's just me. - he said - Nothing to worry about. It's alright. It's okay.   
And I believed it was. He repeated his question and I answered affirmatively. It was indeed nice.  
\- Good, I made it for you.  
\- Oh... well that's really sympathetic. Thank you.  
\- You're more than welcome. Did you sleep well?  
He was asking normal questions. I didn't know how to answer. With each one I had to think. Should I lie to him or should I tell the truth? Would he feel the fact that I'm lying to him?  
Then a thought hit me, is this my last day ever? Was everyone this nice because of that? I mean extra bathroom time is really nice, and a nice breakfast adds a lot of bonus points to this.

\- You don't have to be afraid. - he said, as he was reading my mind. I raised an eyebrow.  
\- You're not saying goodbye. I'll be moving you to an another unit.  
\- I'm in prison unit now, huh?  
\- It's called the cell complex if you want to be correct.  
\- So where are you taking me now?  
\- Lab unit.

He didn't trick me. He took me there.

But first I had to undergo a series of testings, again. Testings who proved I am sane. They first took my fingerprints, as if something had changed. Then the lie detector test. Just for the sake of tradition I guess. After this all they searched me. Commanded to get out of my clothes and walk through a weird sort of port. It didn't beep, so that's that. I was given some new clothes. They weren't the typical prison rags at least. Just before we were to leave into the main corridor they chained me. My hand in front of me with some fucking heavy shackles on my wrists. They didn't look ancient. I've send the prison guard a displeasured look. He only shrugged. Well, fuck you too then.

We began to walk.

A huge white room opened behind two big grey doors. I was amazed. In the middle there were some tables, for around three people. Lots of testing rooms, or at least it seemed so to me, to the walls. At the end there were some separate rooms, indicating doors without windows. But it turned out that there were even some hallways to the right and to the left. White walls and the lightning masking it completely. Even though this was a really big unit, there was a bigger thing going on. Something hung from the ceiling over the tables. I couldn't figure out what it was. Looked like some heavy duty multitasking tool. In some cases it was shining light down at the lab assistants, in others it could weld some pieces together. Laser rays parting things.

My eyes ran around the whole area. My brain couldn't process this much movement after many days of being alone. Someone laughed behind my back, I had to look. A girl with glasses and brown hair stood there. Someone like me? She had that typical white coat on. Across from here stood someone else, but I wasn't able to catch their face, we were moving.

Moses looked really natural in this place. Like he always belonged here. Easy loose movements, no stress. I felt strange between humans again. Like I shouldn't. Trying to keep my eyes off the people I studied my handcuffs. I knew they didn't trust me. But where could I flee now? I didn't want to have a hole in my chest nor use someone as a human shield. I panicked while making it look like it all was fine with me.

The guys we were walking with weren't the same ones as when Moses came to question me. These ones were taller and even more silent. Mostly in words as they weren't saying anything at all. But also in their movements. When I accidentally stepped off their track I received a hand on my shoulder backing me right on it. Moses was directing where we were going, it was mainly just a straight line. Anyone who was in our way needed just a quick glance to immediately step aside. Hearing all those sounds around me, made me nervous. Drills of some kind to my left. Voices all over. Some metal clinging.

\- Where are we going precisely? - I just couldn't stand the unknown waiting for me. Moses looked over his left shoulder.  
\- You'll see. - a simple answer. That made me just more concerned.

Left turn, straight line, right turn. A corridor. Left and right there were no doors. Just one, between those walls. Just one. No windows. Just a handle. And a small plaque.

"Showing D. Authorized personnel only." it read. Moses stood still for a second, then he turned around. Face to face. His eyes rested on the guards behind. He gave them a single nod and in no time my wrists were free of the chains. I rubbed the skin, it was kind of red because of the irritation. Then I heard steady steps, getting away from us.

I could kill him. I could kill Moses, I realized. Twist his neck and break his spine. Beat him silently. Choke him. Dig my thumbs into his eye sockets, leaving him blind. I could.

But I didn't.

Vatican would kill me then. Instantly. Leaving no time to think about what I did. A gun to my head. A single shot to keep me silent. I'd die in fear. I'd die. And maybe that would be even for the better.

Moses took a key out of his pocket in the meantime I slowly regarded death as quite nice of a acquaintance. The door lock opened with a small click.

\- Come on. - he said, holding it open. - We don't have much time before it starts.  
\- What does?  
No answer. Just a smile.

We got in. Walked through a labyrinth of corridors. This time with almost no light. It was dark all around. Where were we going? I had the urge to grab his hand. I was scared. I couldn't run back anymore. He checked on me from time to time, but didn't say anything.

A light. At the end. It grew and grew as we got closer. It appeared we faced a broad window. Behind it a white room, that's for sure. There were a lot of people standing next to us, all talking in whispers. No one seemed to acknowledge a prisoner between them.

I looked at Moses. The reflection from the room hit his face with a certain lighting. It made him look really... pretty. I blinked a few times. What was this supposed to mean?

\- Welcome! - a man stood there suddenly in the white room. He had a beard and a yellow turban on his head. He was wearing a lab coat with under a button up shirt in a Hawaiian style. Quite odd I'd describe it. He stood out. There was a round of applause from the crowd here. But not from me, nor from Moses.

\- Thank you! - said the man. - My name is Fadi, some of you know me. Those who don't hi! Welcome again. Today, is a special day, my friends. Our team, which I represent but they had too much anxiety to come out to you, has finished our project.  
Laughter sounded from them all again, and again there was a round of applause.

\- I want to present to you, Adam! As the first one created, successfully. Our first human-like android.  
Some people cheered.

\- What is this all? - I asked, whispering. Moses sighed.

\- We're on the showing of a new project I want you to sign up with. I want to place you there.  
\- But I... c-can't! I'm no m-more than just a kil... killer. - the element of surprise got me stammering.- No matter. I want you there. I want you to be useful in a way you won't think of your past Meredith. You are useful. It's hard to explain... just look. It'll be fine, just trust me.

I wanted to ask him if I've stuttered... but I had. And I've thought to myself, "Say that again fucker. I dare you. I even double dare you.", however this time, he didn't read my mind at all.  
A group of five new people entered the room, where Fadi already stood waiting. They carried a box. Wooden one. They set a chair up next to it. Then the lid fell on the ground.

Adam looked real. His skin, limbs, any feature of him didn't differ from a person I'd pass on the street. His head didn't seem to be able to grow any hair, thus the skin there had a bit of a glossy sheen to it. The only thing that differed from a human was a hole in his chest. Inside it was a heart pulsing with light. Constructed out of million pieces. All of him, the pulsing light, his artificial skin, the fact that his chest seemed to move up and down, as if he was breathing. All of it had an unsettling appearance. Luckily for us all, he was clothed, in clothes similar to mine. His eyes were closed, it almost seemed like he fell asleep.

\- Impressive, I know. But wait, dear friends, there is more coming. Bring the equipment! - Fadi smiled wide. He looked intimidating while doing that. Next crowd got into the room. Some dragging mirrors in, other had candles, and some other had bags. They set it up in a circle. The bags contained salt, candles were put in five points. The salt suddenly formed a star. And I suddenly understood what was happening. A summoning.

I recall some boys leaving our group to be trained apart. To become skilled exorcists.  
I never believed in that. How could a demon possibly exists. How could people have trust in angels or in saints. What could they do while not existing? But those guys completed their training, and had a lot to do. Deal with demons, yeah sure.

\- Thank you guys for your amazing job. The set-up looks really sturdy. Now, dear friends. May I have your attention please. There comes the part we've all been waiting centuries for. The final incantation. I'd like to welcome my beloved sister, Ashita, who will be honored to hold the closing ritual. Because as many of you know, a human has a soul. Our poor Adam, doesn't yet. That's why we decided to ask Batsheba, a demon, to help us in making Adam a human. Or rather a being that's really close to it, if that makes you all more relaxed. Now please, enjoy.

Fadi took a bow, and they all clapped again. Ashita took the place over. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face was very determined. She marched into the circle of mirrors and salt and candles. The audience wasn't able to even peek inside of it. Mirrors were standing side by side. The lights went off without a warning, scaring me. I flinched a bit, immediately disappointing myself. There was no reason for me to do that.

A hand landed on my shoulder. It came from Moses. He pulled me a bit closer, and I didn't fight it.

\- If this goes well, it will land in history. A demon combined with an android isn't exactly what you'd be thinking of mashing together. No scientist had till this point. This won't make the press just yet. But when the time is right, the world will be shocked. It will fall on its knees. And you'll be one of those who will be working with them. See Mer, that's what I'd like you to do. Work with the demodroids as I now decided to call them. - he whispered next to my ear. All I could smell was his perfume. Some delicate fragrance.

I looked at the ceiling in the other room. Lit up by the candle lights, but there wasn't any shadow to recognize. We all stood there like a flock of sheep, awaiting.

It began slowly, first the earth started to tremble a bit. The Ashita's voice got louder. The candles flickered and went off one by one. We were surrounded by darkness for quite a while. Ashita screamed. An piercing, eerie cry.

\- Somebody get me out of here!

But we all stayed in our position. I didn't want to. I wanted to help her. But my legs seemed to be hammered down. Even my fingers stayed stiff. I noticed myself holding the air in my lungs. It went quiet. Another moment lasting way more than you'd think.  
Candles lit up again and the mirrors fell just a couple of seconds after that. Shattering into million pieces.

In the middle of the circle stood Adam. Ashita was lying on the ground. He had a weird glow in his eyes. He looked at us all and then one of us separably. When my eyes met his, I felt uncomfortable. The corners of his mouth hoisted up. Then he collapsed silently. His head and leg twitching repeatedly. Fadi and a bunch of other stormed inside. Lights also turned on. Slowly the shutters began to close the two rooms from each other. Adam looked at me again just before they all were left down.

\- Leave! - he said. His voice sounded rasp. What was even more horrifying to realize, it sounded like a human. Moses pulled me to the exit.


End file.
